The present invention relates to an individually addressed information transmission system for recording data demanded by a receiver in addition to general-purpose mass information and, more particularly, to a mail system for additionally recording required data suitable for transmitting stock or credit information.
For the direct mails of the prior art, post cards or leaflets have been used which are printed with the general information and additionally with the address and name of a receiver as the individual data. As in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-15267 (1986), on the other hand, there has been reported an example in which are incorporated the individual data including the birth day, wedding anniversary, and Buddhist service items of a specific customer. However, all of these data are selected merely for convenience of the mail sender but not required by the receiver. In order to additionally print the personal information in addition to the general information printed in a great amount, the data stored in the computer are usually printed out by the printer. However, so much data cannot be additionally recorded, but it is the current practice to print several lines of characters at most especially in case the post cards are used.
Since much information cannot be additionally recorded, the prior art is accompanied by a problem that a sufficient amount of information required by the receiver cannot be printed resulting in a failure to attract the interest of the receiver.